In Saturday in Morning
by DanieRaven
Summary: Con Anna de viaje, Elsa piensa que todo estará tranquilo, pero un joven bastante peculiar llega ¿Sera ese joven el que cambie su vida? Pésimo Summary lo se, pero denle una oportunidad, ningún personaje es mio pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, buen alectura


**In Saturday in the Morning**

Cap. Único

Hola chico(a) s lo original de esto era un especial de navidad o de Año Nuevo, pero aquí donde yo vivo unos días antes de Año Nuevo cayo una nevada que me dejo unos días más de los planeados fuera de casa y pues Navidad, con los preparativos y no fue en mi casa, fue con mi tía y ni como subirlo porque la niña olvido la USB, así que lo siento enserio, estoy muy agradecida con todos los que leyeron mi Fanfic de Sálvame, a los que pusieron su alerta de autor, enserio les agradezco. Les deseo un año con muchos éxitos y que les lleguen muchas cosas buenas y si vienen malas que sea solo para ayudarnos a salir adelante. Mis mejores deseos a ustedes y a sus familias.

Ahora si antes de hacer un one shot de puros agradecimientos, disfruten buena lectura y no olviden dejar un comentario.

ADVERTENCIA: Cursi

* * *

Se sentía raro despertar por mí misma en un fin de semana, comúnmente era Anna la que venía a saltarme encima, aunque me niego a aceptarlo, ya la extraño y pensar que hace solo una semana se fue de luna de miel.

Sé que debería de dejar de ser tan sobre protectora con ella, pero también debería decirle a ella que deje de ser tan posesiva conmigo, solo a Anna se le ocurre decir que aunque este casada debemos permanecer bajo el mismo techo, yo estaba dispuesta a cederles la casa a ella y a su esposo, Kristoff, él vivía de renta a pesar de tener un buen empleo y yo podía permitirme vivir en mi propio apartamento, pero no, mi pequeña hermana de alguna manera nos convenció para aceptar esta locura.

Parece mentira que hace 5 años en esta misma casa, hayamos visto por última vez a nuestros padres, esa noche salieron a una cena de negocios, pero de camino a casa un borracho se pasó una luz roja, provocando un choque múltiple donde los dueños de Industrias Arendelle perdieron la vida.

Después de eso, uno de los accionistas mayoritarios, el Sr. Corona, se hizo cargo de la empresa mientras yo terminaba mi carrera además de entrenarme para tomar mi puesto a la cabeza, llevaba menos de 3 años enfrente, a pesar de que en un principio fue complicado, el dolor de una perdida, cuidar de mi hermana menor, saber que tenía unos zapatos muy grandes que llenar como presidenta, hoy todo está bien.

Y tan solo un año atrás mi hermana conoció a su actual esposo, 6 meses después, se estaban comprometiendo, cabe mencionar que si casi me da un paro cardiaco, pero sabía que él era bueno y que amaba a mi hermana con locura y era correspondido, ahora estoy aquí tirada en mi cama viendo el techo recordando todo esto.

-Creo que ya es momento de bajar a desayunar- me digo a mi misma en voz alta, total no hay nadie más para que me juzgue loca. Al levantarme me veo fugazmente en el espejo mi cabello rubio platinado está amarrado en una trenza algo despeinada, mi fleco cubre una parte de mi rostro, escondiendo parcialmente mis ojos azules, pero la vista general es decente, por lo menos no tengo baba en la cara.

Voy al baño para lavarme un poco la cara y terminar de despertar, pero apenas concluyo esta tarea oigo sonar el timbre de la casa, cosa que me extraña ya que mis amigas no suelen venir sin avisar, tampoco las de Anna y dudo que la familia de mi cuñado lo haga, el insistente sonido me hace bajar a ver quién es, talvez sea un paquete para Anna y requiera que alguien lo reciba.

De camino tomo un jersey ligero, ya que sería incorrecto abrir la puerta con una blusa de tiritas; Al abrir la puerta casi jure estar aún dormida, ante mi estaba un joven casi de mi edad, unos cuantos centímetros más alto, con unos ojos de azul frio que hipnotizaban.

-¿Buenos días?- su voz me hizo dejar de perderme en sus ojos, pero que voz

-Buenos días- dije mientras miraba sobre el hombro para no distraerme- ¿A quién busca?

-Ohh eso- de repente se ha puesto algo nervioso, sin embargo es difícil de decirlo porque seguía viendo sobre su hombro, por alguna razón este chico me desconcertaba, además era un desconocido - Soy amigo de Kristoff, Jack Frost

-Elsa – respondí estrechando la mano que me extendía, eso me tranquilizo un poco, por lo cual volví a verle a la cara- Lo siento pero Kristoff no se encuentra

-Lo sé- dijo soltando mi mano, para después pasarla por su cabello, que parecía ser blanco, cosa imposible dado que era muy joven para tener su cabello lleno de canas, seguramente tinte- Era su compañero de casa, antes de casarse, vine a dejar unas cosas que olvido

-Entiendo pero…- "¿Cómo podía estar segura que lo que me decía era verdad?"- entenderás que debo de llamar para confirmar lo que dices

-Si adelante- me respondió muy quitado de la pena, por lo que vi cuando me separe de la puerta, para tomar el teléfono que la noche anterior había dejado justo en la mesa del recibidor "Con razón no escuchaste la alarma Elsa"

-¿ _Bueno?-_ mi cuñado me contesto casi al primer timbrazo-¿ _Elsa?_

 _-_ Kristoff, hola- dije sin más, no quería arruinarles su viaje-Disculpa por llamar pero hay un tal Jack Frost, dice ser tu ex compañero de habitación

- _¿Frost?-_ eso sonó más como un "¿Que hace ese chico allí?"-¿ _Alto con cabello blanco?_

 _-_ El mismo- respondí a su peculiar pregunta, además que esa reacción me había asustado- dice que olvidaste unas cosas y las vino a traer, ¿Lo dejo pasar o quieres que vuelva cuando estén de vuelta?

- _¿Qué?-_ su voz cambio de la extrañes total a la sorpresa- _Es de confianza, solo que nunca imagine a esa chico despierto tan temprano en un fin de semana_

-¿Y las cosas?

- _Ponlas donde no estorben, al volver podre acomodarlas-_ allí fue cuando note que mi pequeña hermanan no sonaba de fondo

-¿Y Anna?

- _Dormida-_ dijo como si no fuera importante- _son 2 menos horas de diferencia, solo que yo aún no me acostumbro, recién baje a desayunar entro tu llamada_

-De acuerdo, dale mis saludos

- _Desde luego, adiós_

-Bye

Después de colgar volví a abrir la puerta, para encontrarme de nuevo con esos ojos azules, enserio debe de ser un buen amigo para esperar durante mi llamada, o aceptarla siquiera.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo pasar?- dijo en cuanto me vio, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si claro- dije mientras me hacía a un lado para que pasara, de alguna forma ya cargaba una caja, talvez la tomo mientras yo hablaba por teléfono- Puedes dejarla debajo de la escalera- cerré la puerta para poder indicarle donde era, dado que la escalera tenía un hueco que albergaba un pequeño librero, pero la caja cabria perfectamente-Gracias

-Sí, no hay de que-Dijo mientras se incorporaba- Oye ¿También te gustan los clásicos?- esa pregunta me extraño, justo me percate que al estar de pie le quedaba en los ojos la parte del librero que contenía esos libros en especifico

-Un poco, ¿Cómo supiste que eran míos?- dije un tanto incomoda y yo seguía en pijama- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Agua? ¿Café?

-Kristoff y su ahora esposa, pidieron mi opinión sobre uno para tu regalo de cumpleaños- respondió sin separar la vista del libero- Enserio no sé cómo se me ocurrió venir tan temprano un sábado.

-Debí imaginarlo-"Bien estoy en casa, sola, en pijama, medio peinada ¿insistiéndole a un chico que acabo de conocer, que además es guapo? Por favor que alguien me diga que sigo dormida"- No es tan temprano de cualquier forma

-No concuerdo- justo dejo la vista de mi librero- Son las 9 de la mañana de un sábado lo que equivale-"¿Son las nueve? ¿A dónde se fue la última media hora?"- Las 6 de un día entre semana, a menos que tengas que trabajar no le veo razón.

-Si ese es el caso- dije mirándole de frente, será muy guapo pero su lógica me hacía pensar que era de esos chicos que se iban de fiesta todos los viernes por la noche- ¿Entonces porque ha madrugado? Sabía que mi cuñado no estaba.

-Oye relájate- dijo apartándose un poco intimidado-Me gusta dormir hasta tarde los fines de semana, porque puedo hacerlo, y como iba a mudarme preferí dejar las cosas para evitar perder algo- Relaje un poco mi postura, momento que aprovecho para darme un mirada de arriba abajo- Al parecer tu tampoco trabajas los fines de semana

-Bueno…no- "Seguía en pijama, por favor que sea un sueño"- pero tengo la excusa de que es mi casa

-Bien tú ganas- dijo mostrando una sonrisa torcida, que lo hacía ver más atractivo de lo que era-¿y qué te parece que para celebrar tu victoria te llevo a desayunar?

-No- dije sin pensar, aunque si tenía hambre, pero no saldría con alguien que acabo de conocer, aunque si fui muy borde, por lo que quise explicarme un poco y no verme tan grosera- Como señalaste, aun no estoy vestida

-Vamos, te espero- dijo acercándose un poco, sin dejar de sonreír- aunque se vuelva comida

-No quiero ir- dije siguiéndole el juego- y aunque así fuera, no tardaría tanto para que se volviese comida.

-Pruébalo- vi como tomaba una actitud desafiante, de alguna forma estaba apelando a un lado competitivo en mí que solo surgía cuando jugaba o discutía con mi hermana- Conozco un lugar que dejan de servir desayunos a en una hora y está a 30 minutos de aquí, si no compramos el desayuno, tú pagas la cuenta y si lo logramos te dejo de molestar.

-¿Es un reto?

-Podría decirse- volteo a ver el reloj de su muñeca- y entre más tardes en aceptar menos tiempo tienes.

-Acepto

Corrí a mi habitación, agradeciendo haber lavado mi cabello en la noche, me metí a la ducha lo más rápido posible, y me puse la primera ropa que combinaba, tan solo arregle mi trenza, tome mi bolso y baje.

Él se encontraba listo, al salir tome mis llaves, nos fuimos en su coche un volvo negro, a decir verdad, mi acompañante era bueno al volante, ya que evadió el tráfico y logro mantener el coche lo suficientemente estable cuando vio que me ponía el rímel y el labial.

Llegamos a un lugar pintoresco, de esas cafeterías que te sueles topar cuando haces un viaje largo, no tuve tiempo para fijarme en los detalles ya que nos bajamos a toda velocidad, al entrar Jack me arrastro hasta la barra donde una camarera nos atendió apenas nos sentamos.

-Buenos días ¿puedo ofrecerles algo de beber?

-Solo serán 2 desayunos, por favor

Contesto Jack sin más, aunque no lo pude juzgar yo también estaba impaciente, la joven solo asintió y se retiró a la cocina, parecía que había ganado de nuevo, de lo contrario nos habían avisado que ya no estaban disponibles pero…

-Lo siento, pero el cocinero dice que los desayunos se cerraron hace 2 minutos

-No hay problema- contesto a la joven que lucía apenada, entonces se dirigió mi- Bien yo gano

-¿Y qué me garantiza que no condijiste más lento?- dije en mi defensa, sabía que era mentira, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder

-Vamos no seas tan orgullosa- me contesto sonriendo a todo esplendor, dejándome ver su blanca dentadura- Aunque si quiero un desayuno- justo en eso giro hacia la joven- Dile al cocinero que Jack Frost quiere 2 desayunos, si eres tan amable

-Pero señor…

-Hazlo por favor- dijo sonriéndole amablemente- si te dice que no entonces pediremos algo del menú

-¿Y en que cambiara eso?- dije una vez que la camarera se había retirado a las cocinas de nuevo, puso cara de pensar, lo que aproveche para mirar mejor el lugar, no había mucha gente, había 2 hileras de mesas, unas pegadas a la pared que eran divididas como si fueran cubículos y otra entre esas y la barra donde estábamos, que no eran más que mesas redondas con sillas alrededor

-Bueno digamos que me gusta este lugar

Apenas iba a pedirle una explicación más clara, cuando nuestra camarera regreso con lo que mi acompañante había pedido y ofreció una disculpa por hacerlo esperar, a lo cual él le restó importancia, por lo cual decidí picarlo con el asusto del reto, solo para tratar de que me digiera como logro que le sirvieran fuera de horario.

-Entonces yo gane- el dejo su trozo de tocino, solo para verme un poco contrariado- dijiste que si lográbamos ordenar yo ganaba.

-Claro que no- dijo mirándome a los ojos- se han negado a servirnos, por fuera de horario, así que yo gano

-Estas comiendo un desayuno ¿No?

-Llegamos tarde, gano yo- dijo sacándome la lengua como un niño pequeño- Así que acepta la derrota y disfruta la comida que tú vas a pagar

Eso me había hecho reír, nunca pensé que una derrota me haría tan feliz, continuamos nuestro desayuno ente platicas y risas, incluso había olvidado por qué lo empecé a molestar en primer lugar.

Al terminar si me hizo pagar la comida, no era que el dinero me importara pero recordé que no le había sacado como logro que nos sirvieran. Nos fuimos camino a mi casa, otros 30 minutos de camino, de los cuales ni 5 fueron de silencio porque el conductor decidió empezar a molestarme con el hecho de que casi se convierte en comida su plan de desayuno, a lo cual yo argumentaba que no podía ser comida porque aún no era medio día.

Una vez que llegamos dude un segundo en dejarlo pasar o no, pero justo el celular sonó, por lo cual tuve algo de tiempo para pensar ya que me molestaba caminar mientras hablaba por teléfono, a Jack le extraño que contestara y que no tratara de bajarme, pero no comento al respecto.

Era una llamada de la empresa, aparentemente había un problema con una de las importaciones y tenía que ir a resolverlo, lo que echó por tierra la opción de seguir conociendo al amigo de mi cuñado.

-Si, a las 12 estoy por allá- colgué la llamada para después voltear a verlo- Gracias el desayuno fue delicioso, me gustaría invitarte a pasar pero tengo que salir

-No te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa triste-¿Puedes llegar o quieres que te deje?

-Bueno…- es cierto que me quería pasar más tiempo con él, pero se vería un poco raro llegar acompañada más ahora que Anna no estaba- Puedo llegar sola- vi como la tristeza se marcaba más- además serias capaz de cobrarme la gasolina

-Ja, es una buena idea- volvía sonreír ahora con mas alergia lo cual me alivio- Tengo una mejor, préstame tu celular- se lo preste, un poco asustada, pero a la vez suponiendo cuál era su idea, grabar su número telefónico y viceversa, no me equivoque- Listo, así cuando quieras volver a apostar solo tienes que marcarme.

-No volveré a permitirte ganar

Baje del coche, solo para entrar a mi casa corriendo, tomar las llaves del mi Aston Martin, plateado y salir, al límite de velocidad.

…

Al llegar pude arreglar los problemas aduanales, ya que solo eran unos permisos que se había traspapelado, así que entre las discusiones y más papeleo y oficios, decidí quedarme hasta que acabara mi jornada habitual, y avanzar un poco y talvez poder salir temprano algún día entre semana, "Elsa tu eres la dueña, sales a la hora que quieras", si la voz en mi cabeza recordándome lo obvio.

No baje a comer como solía, había desayunado bastante entrada la mañana, además que el asunto que me había traído tomo mi hora habitual así que mi estómago ya no pedía comida.

Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos y oficios que no fue hasta la tercera vez que oí que mi secretaria tocar la puerta.

-Adelante

-Señorita Arendelle- me nombro, a pesar del tiempo no me acostumbraba a ser nombrada por mi apellido- Ha venido el vocero de Frozen S.A, para ver lo del contrato.

-¿Frozen S.A?

-La empresa de electrodomésticos- dijo mirando en el portapapeles que traía- para la expansión de la empresa en esa área señorita

-Lo recuerdo- conteste levantando la vista finalmente- Dile que por favor pase, después puedes volver a casa.

-Señorita está bien- dijo sin más- estaré por si me necesita

Cerro la puerta tras de sí, siempre hacia lo mismo, si le decía que se fuera temprano, asentía o me daba la razón, pero nunca se iba, tengo la ligera sospecha que tiene problemas en casa, platicaría con ella después

\- Buenas tardes- me saludo el recién llegado, pero yo conocía esa voz, levante la vista solo para toparme con los mismos ojos azules de esta mañana-Soy Jack Frost, aunque me temo que ya lo sabía señorita Arendelle

-¿Jack?- dije sin ocultar mi sorpresa" ¿Qué hacia el aquí? Se supone que tenía que hablar con el vocero de Frozen S.A"-Lo lamento pero tengo una reunión importante y parece que te has colado antes

-No creo haberme colado- contesto bastante quitado de la pena, me fije un poco en cómo iba vestido, ya que no lleva la ropa casual de esta mañana, iba en un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca- Tu secretaria me dejo pasar

-Ella dejo pasar al vocero de Frozen S.A- dije mirándole desafiante, me agradaba, pero debía de recordar que era la líder de una empresa y que debía mantener una imagen, la cual se había visto mermada cuando llegue, dado que iba en mezclilla, pero todos entendieron dado que fue una llamada de emergencia- Así que a menos que seas tú, te puedes retirar

-Bien- dijo triunfante a mis palabras- ¿Dónde puedo tomar asiento?

-Estoy hablando enserio

-Yo igual- contesto sin más, eso sí me sorprendió- Jack Frost, vicepresidente de Frozen S.A- Me tendió una tarjeta que abalaba lo que decía-¿Puedo tomar asiento?

Asentí, sintiéndome una completa idiota le señale una silla frente a mí para que tomara asiento, estaba completamente avergonzada, acaba de comportarme grosera con un futuro socio solo porque esta mañana lo había conocido como un chico más, ¿Pero que me ocurre?

-Lamento mi comportamiento Sr. Frost- dije sin mirarle a los ojos- No suelo ser tan grosera

-Cuanta formalidad- dijo sin más- ¿Qué te parece que solo me digas Jack y yo solo te diga Elsa?

-Es inapropiado Sr. Frost- dije guardando la compostura- Entonces el contrato

-De acuerdo Señorita Arendelle- "Esta bien si era raro oír a mis empleados llamarme así, mucho más raro de él"- La situación es la siguiente…

Seguimos hablando de negocios hasta que encontramos un acuerdo que beneficiaba a ambas empresas, lo cual nos llevó como una hora

-Entonces Sr. Frost- dije una vez terminado los detalles- Nos comunicaremos para la firma del contrato y hacer la rueda de prensa correspondiente

-Perfecto Señorita Arendelle- dijo levantándose y dándome la mano, la misma que acepte al levantarme al igual que él-¿Qué le parece si para celebrar la acompaño a casa?

-Muchas gracias Sr. Frost- dije aun sin soltar su mano- pero tengo mi propio vehículo

-Y es…

-Un Aston Martin- dije siguiéndole el juego, tal vez lo conocía de hace menos de 12 horas, pero más vale intentar- bastante veloz debo agregar

-Bueno Señorita Arendelle- me contesto sonriendo, parecía que mi juego había funcionado- espero su comunicado para ver lo del contrato.

Trate de esconder mi asombro de que no ofreciera una apuesta o algo por el estilo, pero dada la formalidad de la situación, talvez fue más prudente que yo, le acompañe a la puerta, una vez sola recordé que me había dicho que compartía renta con Kristoff, mi cuñado me debía una explicación, vi la hora, era una hora prudente para llamar hacia que tome el celular y marque.

- _Bueno_ \- contestaron después de unos segundos- _Elsa ¿Todo bien por allá?_

-Hola Kristoff- dije sin más iría al grano conociendo a mi hermana le quitaría el teléfono un cualquier momento-Si, bien, solo que…

- _Que…_

-¿Por qué Jack Frost, vicepresidente de Frozen S.A- me detuve a tomar un poco de aire- vivía de renta contigo?

- _Bien…_ \- contesto un poco apenado, tal vez fui brusca, pero pudo haberlo dicho cuando pidió la mano de mi hermana o esta mañana, era algo que afectaba la empresa de mis padres, de la que ahora yo era responsable- _Como sabes estudie en una universidad privada por beca, allí fue donde conocí a Frost, nos hicimos amigos, yo le ayudaba estudiar, dado que le costaba prestar atención, después de un tiempo descubrí que su familia era dueña de una pequeña empresa, cuando nos graduamos su familia me dio un empleo y a Frost el puesto que le correspondía siendo la mano derecha de su padre._

" _Yo vivía en un pequeño apartamento, y a pesar del sueldo no podía pagar otro yo solo, Frost quería salir de su casa, así que me propuso buscar un departamento más grande y que dividiéramos gastos._

 _Supongo que el resto ya lo supones, cuando las conocí a ambas, pensé que creerían que fingía mi interés para acercarlas a la empresa, por eso no lo dije espero que comprendas Elsa"_

-No debiste ocultarlo- conteste un poco molesta, pero curiosamente tranquila- Puedes seguir trabajando tranquilo, acabo de hacer un acuerdo que de cualquier manera iba a suceder y…

- _¡ELSA!_ -y si mi hermana llego a quitarle el teléfono a su esposo- _¿Cómo está todo? ¿Me extrañas? Porque yo si ¿Dime el amigo de Kristoff te gusto? Porque en la foto que me mostro se miraba guapo, serian linda pareja_

-Hola Anna- mi hermanita a veces solía ser un poco imperativa- Por aquí todo está bien, igual de aburrido de hecho estoy en la oficina por un asunto que te contare después, claro que te extraño la casa está demasiado silenciosa sin ti, en cuanto al amigo de tu esposo ¿Cómo sabes que vino?

- _Kristoff me lo dijo_ \- contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- _desperté justo cuando colgaste, pero si harían bonita pareja_

-Hermana- dije poniéndome más seria- lo conocí esta mañana- vi fugazmente el reloj, era hora de volver a casa- bien me tengo que ir, disfruta de tu viaje te veo el viernes

- _Cuídate Elsa_

…

Pasaron 3 días en lo que se firmaba el contrato y se preparaba la rueda de prensa para hacer pública la fusión entre Arendelle Inc. y Frozen S.A.

Casi siempre en mi ratos libre mensajeaba con Jack, ya sea porque él estaba aburrido o yo lo quería molestar, era nuestra forma de conocernos. Sin darnos cuenta nos estábamos volviendo muy unidos en pocos días.

Le conté varias cosas sobre mí, desde el accidente de mis padres hasta mi libro favorito, también él me contó que había perdido a su madre muy joven, que tenía una hermana pequeña llamada Emma.

Así la pasamos hasta el día de la rueda de prensa, dado que el contrato había sido enviado solo con mi firma para que el presidente de Frozen S.A, lo firmara.

Le había preguntado que si acudiría a la presentación, me aseguro que iría a lado de su padre, ambos llegaron puntuales, el padre de Jack era un hombre alto y regordete, con unas mejillas sonrojadas con baba y cabello blanco, el cual había abandonado su coronilla, me daba cierto parecido con Papa Noel

-Señorita Arendelle- me dijo una vez frente a mí- North Frost- me extendió una mano la cual estreche, aunque mi mano se miraba diminuta en comparación- Estoy feliz de haber logrado esta fusión sé que será genial para todos- soltó mi mano que se perdió en la suya- Ya conoce a mi hijo Jack

-Es un gusto conocerle al fin- conteste mirándolos a ambos- ya he tenido la fortuna de conocer al joven, si gustan podemos ir a cumplir con las formalidades

-Desde luego- contesto bastante jovial- así esos buitres se irán

No pude evitar sonreír, había sido una buena comparación, inmediatamente supo de donde había sacado Jack su sentido del humor.

La rueda de prensa fue bastante tranquila pero como siempre nunca falta el reportero que quiere hacer de una fusión un acto egoísta de parte de la empresa más grande para evitar la competencia, cosa que el Sr. Frost padre y yo dejamos claro que era la idea más equivocada de la situación.

Cuando todo termino ofrecí invitarles a comer, pero ambos se negaron pero ante mi insistencia cedieron, fuimos a un restaurante bástate cerca, donde conversamos de cosas amenas, pero el sentido del humor de mis a acompañantes logro que el tiempo se fuera volando.

…

Después de eso conversaba mas con Jack, ya sea por mensajes, llamadas o simplemente salíamos a comer, pero justo hoy llega mi hermana de viaje, por lo cual no podría salir con el cómo acostumbramos, justo iba a llamarle para avisarle cuando sonó el celular.

-Bueno- el número era de Jack, así que no me preocupaba demasiado-¿Jack?

- _Elsa_ \- si era el- _voy camino a tu oficina, debo mostrarte algo_

-¿Es muy urgente?- sonaba algo preocupado, pero tal vez podría esperar- Justo debo salir al aeropuerto a recoger a mi hermana

- _Si es urgente_ \- realmente se oía alterado y ¿si había pasado algo con su familia?- _En cuanto llegue vamos por tu hermana, no es problema pero esto no puede esperar_

-Te espero

El colgó el teléfono que era lo que lo había alterado tanto, baje al vestíbulo para que en cuanto llegara poder irnos, lo cual no tardo ni 5 minutos. "¿Así de rápido concede?"

-Elsa escúchame- dijo apenas subí al coche, le hecho un rápido vistazo, iba de oficina al igual que yo, pero emanaba ansiedad- no quiero que te asustes, pero lo que te voy a decir es muy delicado

-¿Paso algo?- conteste algo alterada, era imposible no hacerlo por la forma en que hablaba- ¿Todo está bien?

-Apareció un tío- "Eso no me lo esperaba"- uno que nunca había visto, mi padre me dijo que era hermano adoptivo de mama

-Tranquilo- note como su voz se había empezado a quebrar- puedes confiar en mi

-Lo sé- respiro para recobrar la compostura, no pude evitarlo y puse mi mano sobre la que él tenía en la palanca de cambios- Llego reclamando que parte del dinero que se usó para iniciar la compañía era de el- sabía lo que venía quería parte de las acciones, apreté un poco su mano para darle valor- por lo tanto quiere quitarnos todo

-No puede hacer eso- no era experta en asuntos legales, pero si era consiente que eso era una tarea imposible- todo está a nombre de tu padre

-Y de mi madre- dijo bastante seco- cuando ella murió se supone que debió pasar a manos de mi padre o a mí pero…- otra vez su voz temblaba- ella quería a su hermano a pesar de que siempre fue muy malo con ella, dejo una clausula donde si yo no sentaba cabeza su parte seria de mi tío, Pitch

-¿A que te refieres con sentar cabeza?- estaba empezando a asustarme, "¿Acaso mi primera impresión era correcta?"- Jack contéstame

-Antes de que ella se fuera- me dijo bastante resignado- pase por una etapa rebelde, no hacía caso nadie, no me importaba nada- "Eso explica una parte"- tal vez pensó que si me condicionaba el puesto en la compañía cambiaría- volví a darle un apretón amistoso en su mano, la cual no había soltado- Me arrepiento de que ella tuviera que dejarnos para que yo recapacitara

-Todo estará bien- dije bastante segura, lo apoyaría, lo había llegado apreciar después de todo- buscaremos la forma

-Elsa- su voz se tornó seria- tengo que casarme para proteger la compañía

-No tienes que ser tan extremista

-Cásate conmigo, Elsa- dijo mostrándome un anillo- por favor

-Lo discutiremos luego- habíamos llegado al aeropuerto, me baje en busca de mi hermana y cuñado, para después dirigirnos a casa, tenía mucho que pensar.

…

Discutimos la propuesta a puerta cerrada en mi oficina, Jack, yo y su padre, porque quiera o no también estaba involucrado, estuvimos todo el día encerrados, solo interrumpidos por quien nos trajo la comida.

Por más que buscamos una salida, tanto en el testamento, papeles de su compañía, algo no había nada.

Pensábamos los pros y los contras de todo, pero volvíamos a lo mismo, el hecho de que Jack se casara era la mejor salida.

-Elsa- dijo después de 20 minutos de silencio- sé que nos conocemos de hace una semana- lo mire sorprendida de sus palabras- pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida, si después de arreglar este asunto quieres el divorcio, no podre trabas y podremos seguir siendo amigos- se acercó a mí y tomo unas de mis manos entre las suyas- No quiero obligarte a algo que no quieras, pero te pido este favor

-Acepto- dije ante palabras tan sinceras- pero tu deberás decírcelo a mi hermana

…

Cumplió su palabra, al contrario de lo que pensé Anna se emocionó y casi de inmediato se puso a pensar en la boda, Kristoff le leyó la cartilla a su amigo, después le explicamos los motivos, pero eso solo le motivo a seguir.

En la empresa todos lo tomaron bastante bien, mi secretaria me explico que habían visto como nos llevamos, les recordaba a mis padres.

Los medios empezaron a especular que era solo un arreglo por dinero, a lo cual tuvimos que inventar que nos conocíamos de antes pero que lo mantuvimos en secreto para evitar esa situación.

El día de la boda, fue hermoso en una terraza decorada con tul blanco, me entrego mi cuñado, el cual se había vuelto como un hermano, a pesar de solo ser una ceremonia civil fue muy hermosa, y claro que el novio no paraba de sonreír.

Casi nada cambio entre nosotros, solo que ahora Jack viva conmigo en casa de mis padres, con mi hermana y su esposo, no pensé que el cedería ante el chantaje emocional de Anna, nuestro trato seguía siendo el mismo, logramos solucionar el problema con Pitch, ya que no tenía el respaldo de un testamento, ni pruebas de que le había prestado dinero para iniciar a Frozen S.A.

Cuando desapareció de nuevo, Jack me pregunto que si empezaba los tramites de divorcio, a lo cual negué los meses que pasamos preparando la boda, y los que duramos casados me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de él.

-Elsa- dijo después de que negué- en este tiempo me di cuenta de una cosa.

-¿De qué?- conteste volteándolo a ver, ya que estábamos viendo una película sentados en el sillón de la casa-¿Qué somos unos niños por ver películas de Disney?

\- Que te amo

Dicho eso me beso de forma tan intensa, a lo cual correspondí, sin darnos cuenta terminamos recostados con el sobre mi, termino el beso para vernos a los ojos

-Yo también te amo Jack

-Elsa- dijo sin cortar el contacto visual-¿Te casarías conmigo, ante Dios?

-Acepto- dije dándole un pequeño beso- pero tú le dirás a Anna

Ambos sonreímos, volvimos a nuestra posición original para seguir viendo la película y pensar que todo esto comenzó un sábado por la mañana.


End file.
